bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Spiral Dancers
Black Spiral Dancers Nearly two thousand years ago — a savage tribe related to the Picts and territorial rivals to the Fianna, Fenrir and Silver Fangs of Conquering Claw — fell to the Wyrm. The White Howlers were tricked into dancing the Black Spiral in the heart of Malfeas, the Wyrm's Umbral home. Utterly twisted and insane by their experience, they become known as the Black Spiral Dancers. There were BSD kinfolk- many of them- shipped from Britain to the penal colony in Australia. Mixed among the Fianna , Bone Gnawer and Iron Rider kinfolk , they may have had a hand in what happened when Trueborn children were born and began to have their First Change during puberty. Neither the young Black Spirals or the young Gaian cubs had older Garou to teach them the traditions of their kind, but the Wyrm was strong in the blood and psyches of the Fallen and they were quick to go insane and a threat to both the native peoples and the colonies. Many of the worst atrocities commited during the War of Tears were by these lunatics, but it only reinforced to the native Fera that the Garou invaders and their kinfolk were a threat to the Alcheringa . The BSD have only one known hive in Australia, Blood RUM located deep in the Ranger Uranium mine just outside of the Gorgon's Eye caern in Kakadu National Park. Their tribal totem is Whip-poor-will and spirit allies include includes Banes, Dark Fungus, G’louogh, Green Dragon, Hakaken the-Heart-of-Fear, Kirijama the Hidden Foe, the Maeljin Incarna, Relshab the Faceless Eater as well as spirits of darker passions, various pollutants and toxins. The BSD do not have camps the same way the Gaian Garou do. Rather, they're divided by which aspect of the triadic wyrm they primarily worship. *Aghora the Wyrm of Corruption (Defiler-of-All ) *Sadyojata the Wyrm of Calamity (Beast of War ) *Vamadeva the Wyrm of Consumption (Eater of Souls ) Tribal Culture in Bandaiyan Father Eoin Moonscreamer is a homid theurge with the rank of elder, a dignified older man with grey hair that dresses as a priest- and has for the last forty years. He's considerably outlived most of his tribe and numerous attempts by the Gaians to end him. His own people whisper that he's made pacts with will-workers who have sworn their souls to Malfeas, drank vampire blood, seduced the Queen of the Fairies and stole a treasure. All or none of this might be true of the enigmatic leader of the Blood RUM hive. His chief rival is an up-and-coming metis galliard adren Mary Paints-In-Screams , who is perhaps appropriately his daughter, born to a Black Fury that he raped twenty years ago. Mary is the alpha of a pack called Feathered Serpents. There are less than forty BSD and probably a hundred adult homid kinfolk in Bandaiyan. Most of them live in the Ranger Uranium mining complex or Jabiru. BSD & Kinfolk Characters main page Category:Garou Category:Tribes Category:WYRM Category:BSD